Invincible
by PaleFlamingo
Summary: Beware: You might cry. "I said don't do it, I said it wasn't worth it, but 4 or 5 drinks and i was on my way out" Tragedy hits Macy and the Lucas Clan slight Kevin/Macy implied a little.


Invincible

Macy walked down on the side of the road. She wasn't fine, she was far from it. She was pregnant and mad. Mad at herself for getting pregnant and mad at Kevin saying he would be responsible. Mad at Joe for inviting them to this party, mad at Shaw Kipper for bringing alcohol to the party and passing it off as lemonade. However right now at this moment she was mad at Kevin for not keeping his word.

She approached a 35 mph sign and leaned upon the post. She looked straight ahead, the music from the party still sounded and she could smell the alcohol. The she saw head lights and they were moving fast, really fast. Then came the gust of wind, which hit Macy and made her face scrunch up and turn her body following the speed of the car. She watched as it slowed some down and took a turn, speeding back up. She sighed.

She moved from the post and walked up the street the same direction the speeding car went, she took the same turn and coming she heard sirens, she assumed it was the party, then she saw a car flipped upside down on the side of the road. She saw the silhouette of the driver through the tinted window, but couldn't make out a face. She shrugged it off, it would be on the news tonight, and she continued down the road. Her house wasn't far, it was a few miles. As she walked up the street an ambulance passed going to opposite way as her.

She entered her home; her mom was sitting on the couch watching the news. Her mom was very accepting to Macy's bundle of joy that was soon to come, but the moment she looked away from the TV and to her daughter. Macy's guts knew something was wrong. Macy's phone rang, which disrupted the eye connection. Macy's Mom's eyes filled with tears as Macy paced back and forth, listening to what was on the other end of her phone. Macy hung up her phone and raced out the door, ran down the street, where the flipped car was, only to find that the police had taken over. She ran around the corner and pass the house to where this all started.

She was soon at the hospital, out of breath. She took a few deep ones as the clouds roll on in. She entered inside and went straight to information.

"Kevin Lucas?" She asked

"2nd floor, take a right, down the hall the 4th door on your right." The woman explained handing her a map with a circle on her destination. As she ran to the elevator, it poured out and rained, the clouds were in and Macy felt as though she was in a fog.

The doors open only for her to be faced with more tears and more public. She took that right and walked four doors, down, but inside that door was nothing pretty, she saw him, lying there unconscious and the doctors shuffling around, then she nothing but the blue drape being pulled over so she couldn't see what they were going to do to him. She turned around, to be startled by Stella, who took her under her wing, as she let it out.

"I told him not to do it, I said it wasn't worth it" Macy cried into her friend's presences as they took a seat with the rest of the Lucas clan. "But he 4 or 5 drinks and I was on my way after that."

"I know sweetie, its okay, he'll be fine, he's invincible" Stella explained.

_Whoever said that life was fair, when you live without a care, when you're invincible_

It had been three hours, three hours, three hours. Macy cried for three hours, everyone, Stella and the Lucas clan cried for three hours. For three hours, they all cried. The doctors came out, after three hours of operation and doing everything they can, for three hours. The look on the doctor's face was not as great as the look on everyone else's face. The doctor did not need to say much for everyone to understand what happen and just revert back to crying in each other's arms.

"I am very, sorry" was all the doctor had to say, before turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry, I just need to go home," Macy insisted after being there for 4 minutes knowing, that Kevin was dead.

"I'll drive you," Stella offered.

"No, I'd rather just walk." Macy insisted as she walked towards the elevators. As she stood in the elevator, what happened at the party was playing over in her head a million times.

"_Kevin" She exclaimed at him. "Stop drinking that toxic lemonade" _

_ "Macy it is fine.." Kevin slurred his words as he wobbly sat up on the couch. _

_ "Kevin, need I remind you, we have a child on the way." Macy harked back _

_ "I know and little Kevin or Macy is going to be fine," He said sluggishly talking to her stomach. "Hi baby" he quivered._

"_Kevin, if you have another drink of that alcoholic lemonade, I swear I am going to leave, you are my ride home and I don't want to get into an accident," Macy threatened him._

_ Kevin placed his fifth glass to his lips then tossed it down. _

_ "That's it" Macy last words she said, before turning around and grabbing her jacket and heading out the door._

She tears up as the memory replayed in her head and the icy words she said sticked on her tongue and she can't take them back, which in a result makes her more upset.

She exited the hospital and walks slowly, and soon enough she's at the road where it all happened, and she took another lean on that 35 mph sign and watched the scene replays in her head like a movie, she follows the movement she made, until, she feels too cold and continued down the road. The police aren't there anymore, though the image of the car flipped upside down remains and the silhouette of the driver is replaced with him.

She entered her home, soaking wet from the rain and just cries.

_When you're invincible_

Macy stands with the crowd in the black and depressing attire. The clouds still make rain and tears still form upon everyone's face. She watches as the casket is lowered into the hole, and as the Lucas clan solemnly watches it go down. Nick looks the same as usual or how anyone described him, Joe was the opposite of himself and Frankie, Frankie, just looked like he lost everything that meant to him.

Macy stands under her umbrella, and watches as people leave. She remains there, with the clan and she places a flower down on the ground of where Kevin lies about 6 feet under. She shed a tear and runs back home. Her mom is home, and still upset. To distract from this distress, they work together on the nursery, though all the objects in there are what Kevin was. The walls have animals in clothing and playing instruments. There's that bear in the bikini and an otter playing a trumpet.

Macy smiles at the accomplishment, but tears up at the memories.

_When you're invincible_

It's the day, the baby was born. He was beautiful. He was Kevin, but Paul. Paul had Kevin's eyes and nose, and laugh and the locks of curlys. Paul made Macy smile and Paul sometimes made Macy cry.

Months pass and soon Paul is 1 and Macy sat in the kitchen with her mother.

"You think Paul will want to be a rock star like Kevin?" she asked

Macy shrugs and Kevin pops in her mind.

"It would be nice if he does," She added

Macy doesn't do anything but stare out the window.

Macy goes for a walk in the park, she looked over toward the pond, to her right and swears she sees Kevin throwing bread feeding the ducks. She shakes her head and the image goes away. Though she swears again she saw him over by the trees behind her, playing tag with someone. He haunts her mind. She needs to do something.

She walks under her umbrella in one hand and Paul's in the other. She sees it again, he looks peaceful, he sits where he lays 6 feet under, looking depressed. She takes a seat by this indistinct figure. Paul sits down next to her, confused a bit of what is going on. He fusses over his knees, while his mom sits there and talks to no one.

"I miss you," She speaks. "But I see you everywhere"

"Paul looks just like you, and he can walk." She adds on.

"I wish you were here, to see him, you would love him." She keeps going.

"But I guess the reason I came here was to say…"

She looks down to the ground and placed her free hand on the grass that has grown.

"I love you, and I won't forget you."

She tears up some and the rain clouds slowly fade away, and when they are completely gone. Paul stands up in excitement and runs around in the sun, he glows, with the help of the sun. She smiles and laughs as he laughs. She gets up and gets her boy and walks home.

* * *

** I am sorry if you cried, i cried. This was for Bones16, for winning my contest, it goes with her video she made on youtube "Invincible Kevin/Macy" it is really good, so you should check that out. **

**Read&Review  
**


End file.
